Playhouse Disney Theme (Character Version)
Playhouse Disney is a Wiggles song aired on Playhouse Disney in 2002. It was also released on CD. Song Credits * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Robin Gist * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Simon Pryce) * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field * Keyboards: Steve Blau, Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics Version 1 Greg: It's time to get together for some Disney fun Puzzles and music too Anthony: Oh yeah! Greg: Your friends are waiting here so come along Anthony: Just imagine what you can do Wiggles and Captain: Playhouse Disney Greg: That's where I want to be Wiggles and Captain: That's where we want to be Playhouse Disney Anthony: Imagine what we can learn. Greg: Come in to a world where there's things to see A world full of stories to share This is a place where our friends will be Come along and meet us there Wiggles and Captain: Playhouse Disney Greg: That's where I want to be Wiggles and Captain: That's where we want to be Playhouse Disney Anthony: Imagine what we can learn. Version 2 Greg: We've got some friends that you love to meet Anthony: Yeah! Wiggles: Places that you love to go to Anthony: Oh, yeah! Greg: Say hello to Bear in the Big Blue house Anthony: Pooh and Ollie, too Wiggles and Captain: Playhouse Disney Greg: That's where I want to be Wiggles and Captain: That's where we want to be Playhouse Disney Anthony: Imagine what we can learn. Greg: Let's get up and go out of the box A little noodle time is fun Learning an adventure with Stanley, too Come on and dance with the Wiggles, everyone. Wiggles and Captain: Playhouse Disney Greg: That's where I want to be Wiggles and Captain: That's where we want to be Playhouse Disney Anthony: Imagine what we can learn. Playhouse Disney, oh yeah! Wiggles and Captain: Playhouse Disney Greg: That's where I want to be Wiggles and Captain: That's where we want to be Playhouse Disney Anthony: Imagine what we can learn. Wiggles and Captain: Imagine what we can learn. Trivia * There are two different versions. One is generosity and the other is meeting friends on Playhouse Disney. Gallery PlayhouseDisney-SongTitle.jpg|Song title MurrayinPlayhouseDisneyMusicVideo.jpg|Murray AnthonyonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Anthony GregSingingPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Greg singing TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans GregandAnthonyinPlayhouseDisneyMusicVideo.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinPlayhouseDisneyMusicVideo.jpg|The Awake Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinPlayhouseDisneyMusicVideo.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonySingingPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Anthony singing TheNonrealisticWigglesinPlayhouseDisney.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheAwakeWigglyHumansonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans PlayhouseDisney-ImagineandLearn.jpg|Playhouse Disney - Imagine and Learn JeffinPlayhouseDisneyMusicVideo.jpg|Jeff GregandJeffonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandMurrayonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Greg and Murray TheWigglesinPlayhouseDisneyMusicVideo.jpg|The Wiggles TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandBear.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Bear PoohandOllie.jpg|Pooh and Ollie PlayhouseDisney(Song).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainandGregonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Captain and Greg TonyandVivian.jpg|Tony and Vivian PBandJOtter.jpg|PB&J Otter Stanley.jpg|Stanley AnthonyandMurrayonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Anthony and Murray CaptainFeatherswordonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainandAnthonyonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in bonus clip Wigglesplayhousedisney.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture Category:Wiggles songs Category:Television songs Category:Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Music Category:Theme Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs